Mitsuzane (Swimsuit)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Summer Slashes |1st skill type 1 = Multi |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Summer Slashes |1st skill type 2 = Multi |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 30 |1st skill name 3 = Summer Slashes |1st skill type 3 = Multi |1st skill desc 3 = |1st skill proc 3 = 30 |1st skill name 4 = Summer Slashes |1st skill type 4 = Multi |1st skill desc 4 = |1st skill proc 4 = 30 |2nd skill name 0 = Feline Formation |2nd skill type 0 = Passive |2nd skill desc 0 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 65% |2nd skill proc 0 = 40 |2nd skill name 1 = Feline Formation |2nd skill type 1 = Passive |2nd skill desc 1 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 65% |2nd skill proc 1 = 40 |2nd skill name 2 = Feline Formation |2nd skill type 2 = Passive |2nd skill desc 2 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 65% |2nd skill proc 2 = 40 |2nd skill name 3 = Feline Formation X |2nd skill type 3 = Passive |2nd skill desc 3 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 65% |2nd skill proc 3 = 45 |2nd skill name 4 = Feline Formation X |2nd skill type 4 = Passive |2nd skill desc 4 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 65% |2nd skill proc 4 = 45 |ability = Earth Cure All III |atk 0 = 5890 |hp 0 = 13170 |atk 1 = 6570 |hp 1 = 14780 |atk 2 = 7440 |hp 2 = 16700 |atk 3 = 7700 |hp 3 = 17300 |atk 4 = 7960 |hp 4 = 17900 |quote 0 = So peaceful... So BORING! |quote 1 = You're in the Coast Guard too, Watatsumi? |quote 2 = Let's leave the revenge for tomorrow... |quote 3 = Let's leave the revenge for tomorrow... |quote 4 = Let's leave the revenge for tomorrow... |home quote 0 = Oh, Knight! Never thought, I'd see ya here... You didn't follow us, did ya? |home quote 1 = I'm kidding! Don't take it so - You're not really angry, are you Knight!? |home quote 2 = Here's some tropical juice... Do you forgive me? Drink this, and let's have some - I told you NEVER touch the tail! |home quote 3 = Here's some tropical juice... Do you forgive me? Drink this, and let's have some - I told you NEVER touch the tail! |home quote 4 = Here's some tropical juice... Do you forgive me? Drink this, and let's have some - I told you NEVER touch the tail! |details = Summer sun. Fluffy white clouds. Weather so hot it could wither an animal's tail into nothing. Where are they headed? Shetland. This Cat figured the best way to use her skills is to try her hand at bodyguarding. Fighting for money? What could go wrong!? When it comes down to it, all this Trio is good at is starting trouble with their blades. |illust = mizu |CV = Mami Uchida |availability = }} Category:Team Attack Up (7*) Category:Enemy Team Defense Down (7*)